


Inevitable

by Hollstein01



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollstein01/pseuds/Hollstein01
Summary: Something I started in English class and decided to continue it. 
>>>I always did relish a challenge and she was the challenge I would forever love. Always keeping me on my toes and learning more puns to throw her way. It was all comparable to a childlike game which seemed to never end, a teenage love to last for eternities.





	1. Remember Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They dated since highschool, got married but Laura decided she wasn't ready to settle down and asked for a divorce . Four years later and She is now engaged to Danny. What happens when she bumps into Carmilla at a bar and is offered to work hand in hand with her exwife, who also happens to be engaged to someone else.   
> Au between to ex lovers working hand in hand.

CHAPTER 1: REMEMBER ME?  
I haven’t seen her in years, four to be exact. Yet I remember every single, tiny, subtle detail of her. From the most seen detail to the least seen detail. The noise she made before  
she woke up every morning. Her catlike qualities, for example the way she stretched ensuring every limb has had a release from its tension. The glint of passion in her eyes when she talked of something that meant so much to her. The smile, oh her smile, drives me wild. Especially the smile she had reserved only for me. Her carefree and sarcastic attitude which would drive many mad and furious but what I admired. I always did relish a challenge and she was the challenge I would forever love. Always keeping me on my toes and learning more puns to throw her way. It was all comparable to a childlike game which seemed to never end, a teenage love to last for eternities. We were high school sweethearts after all. The envy of all others, some even called us ‘goals’. Even then she has always had a façade of being cold and nonchalant when in reality I knew she was a complete hopeless romantic. She was considerate, profound, tentative, perceptive and so many more wonderful qualities. What I most admired was the slight slouch and pout she made whenever she lost an argument. The crease that formed in between her eyes just above her nose when she was philosophical on a certain topic was the most admirable I must admit. I enjoyed sliding my thumb on that specific crease and peck her nose and watch her smile. Out of all these wonderful recollections of her, there is one that always makes my chest constrict; it’s the clear heartbreak displayed in her face and veiled in her eyes when I set the divorce papers on the table one evening for her to sign.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
January 31, 2012  
“What is this?” Carmilla queried concerned, voice insecure.  
“Don’t make this more difficult than it already is Carmilla” I retorted  
“Clearly it’s not hard for you cupcake, since you are the one divorcing me. I thought you loved me?” Carmilla stated, sorrow clearly heard in her voice  
“Carm…” I began before I was interrupted by Carmilla’s laugh which sent shivers down my spine, and not the good kind. Her laugh was cold and melancholic.  
“You never did, did you? All this time you didn’t love me. Ten years of me being in a relationship where only I loved; wasn’t it? Ten fucking years Laura!! Two of those years married and all without love, well from your side.” She assumed  
“That’s not true” I reacted defensively  
“Lately I don’t know what to believe” she whispered  
“I love you Carmilla” I declared “ I always have, I always will. Don’t you ever doubt that.”  
“Then why are you leaving me?” Carmilla questioned voice breaking and tears in her eyes.  
“Because you have yet to mature Carm, you have yet to think for yourself, you have to learn to make your own decisions” you whisper feeling yourself slipping away little by little, “and as of I, I need to experience the world without you attached to my hip, I need to experience life for my own. I want to travel go to different states and explore but I can’t do that if you keep letting your mother dictate your life’s decisions which then keeps me back”  
“Please stay, I’ll do as you want Laura just stay, please” Carmilla begged as she shed some tears  
“That’s the thing Carm, I don’t want you to do what I want but what you want, for you to make your own decisions, and if life joins us again in the future and we both have achieved much greater then I guess it’s a sign” I enlightened  
“okay” Carmilla whispered avoiding eye contact with me  
“thank you, hey carm?”  
“yeah?” she said still not looking at me  
I took her chin in between my thumb and index finger and lifted her head in order for her to look at me. She reluctantly made eye contact I sadly smiled and leaned in for one last kiss as a married couple as I whispered ‘I love you’ against her lips. She sighed against my lips and responded with an ‘I love you too cupcake’. We rested our foreheads against each other and stayed like this for a couple of minutes before she took the pen and signed the papers. On that day I felt my heart sink and questioned my decision in this action I had done.


	2. Engagements?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries.. basically everyone is engaged.. for now

CHAPTER 2 : Engagements?   

“What are you smiling about Pipes?” asked Alex

“I was thinking…”

“oh here we go again, what were you thinking about sweetheart” teased Alex “on what new place to brand me like a cow?”

Piper rolled her eyes and lightly punched Alex’s shoulder.

“No. Although you do enjoy it don’t deny it” Piper defended “I was thinking about a trip just me and you, it doesn’t even have to be for long”

“Piper” Alex sighed “We can’t and you know it, but I promise we will eventually just not right now”

“I know” Piper frowned

“C’mere. Come be my little spoon. A very naked spoon that is.”

“Wow, I can feel your female boner already”

* * *

 

  “So how’s the job hunting going frosh” Laf curiously asked one night when they were seated in the living room watching some movie about sausages and tacos.

“Uggh terrible, every where I apply is hopeless. I think I should probably just give up and work as a stripper” Laura Pointed out

Danny who had her arm wrapped around Laura quickly turned to face her, that the rest of the gang were worried she might have gotten wiplash.

“I don’t think I’d agree to my future wife being a stripper”

Laura blushed and gave Danny a peck on the lips “Well you gotta help me find a job or else stripper it is”

“Frosh a stripper… huh, I can perfectly picture it. How about you perr?” Laf turned to look at her wife

“I must say its not quite what I expected of Laura but if its what she wants then why not” Perry comented, while cleaning the spot next to her which had some popcorn bits.

“Little nerd a hottie a stripper? Awesome!!” Kirsch interjected

“Non of you are helping” Danny mentioned a bit annoyed     

“Sorry” all responded together in a symphony like way                     

“Nice! We could totally be an acapella group” Laf joked

They all laughed and settled back down to continue watching the movie. It was peaceful for about 10 minutes before Kirsch stood up getting everyones attention.

“Where you going Kirsch” Laura questioned

“Umm you know just umm… just out, I got important things to do,  actually Laf I think you might want to join me. Its umm its this very important client from the bar and she really wanted to see us. Said something about it being urgent but it’s a little hard to explain and urrm yeah” Kirsch rambled nervously

Everyone turned to look at Lafontaine who only had a look of confusion

“You know, a very good client of ours, who we know very well, she has asked us to meet her tonight” Kirsch attempted to get them to understand

“Laf, he’s talking about Carmilla. Guys I already told you its ok to mention her name. I am a grown, happily engaged woman who can handle having her ex mentioned around her.” Laura explained

“Sorry little hottie” Kirsch apologized

With that both Lafontaine and Kirsch left the condo and headed to the bar where they were to meet with Carmilla.

* * *

 

“Nicky what is taking you so long” Alex shouted at the top of her lungs

“Im coming, I’m coming jeez…”

“Its Carmilla’s big night we got to be there for her”

“What are you talking about Vause”

“Carmilla got full ownership of her business, her mother is no longer in the business”

“Thank god that woman gave me the creeps, stupid scary non lesbian”

Alex rolled her eyes and attempted to stiffle the laugh that was caused by her best friend.

“Come on, we don’t want to be late”

“Can we get donuts on the way, oh especially the white powdered ones”

“Sure, why not”

Both women walked to the car and drove to the donut shop in silence. Neither of them thought much of the silence, it wasn’t an awkward silence it was more like a comforting silence. As the donut shop became visible, so did Nicky’s excitement.

“I swear Nichols you better contain that child like excitement or I’m going to leave you on this curb.” Alex exclaimed

“Oh please you love me too much. If you do want to blame anyone blame Lorna, she hasn’t allowed me to eat any donuts in days so im just dying to get my hands on one of those babies.” Nicky defended

“I got to have a serious talk with Lorna. She’s driving my bestfriend mad” Alex teased

“Fuck you Vause”

“Don’t you think that’ll be weird concidering your engaged and the fact that we’ve been friends since birth”

“Oh shut up and get me to donuts”

“You truly have the characteristics of a cop. No wonder you are such a good one”

Nicky made a face of hurt mixed with pride while Alex laughed and pulled up infront of the donut shop.

 

* * *

 

“ If they aren’t here in the next five minutes I’m leaving Carmilla” Ell spoke up

“I didn’t ask you to stay” Carmilla retorted annoyed

“Oh please it’s my right as your fiancee”

“Your right?” Carmilla chuckled coldly “Oh please you make this engagement sign more like a business arrangement”

“Darling this engagement was arranged or did you forget”

“How can I?”

“Then why have your panties in a bunch and you know this engagement isn’t permanent. Its just until you can prove yourself worthy of your company and in the end I get my sum of money. Everyones happy. Maybe then that pathetic girl, you’ve been pining over, will notice you again” Ell declared

In one swift motion Carmilla stood up and pinned Ell on the wall holding her wrists tightly above her head.

“Don’t you ever dare talk about Laura like that again”

“You’re hurting me Carmilla, just let me go and forget that girl. Obviously she doesn’t care about you anymore, haven’t you heard she’s engaged while you’re here still pining over her and defending her name like she’s innocent”

There was a clear glint of hurt in Carmilla’s eyes and Ell loved it. She loved seeing Carmilla in pain over her precious Laura. After a few seconds Carmilla let go of Ell’s wrists.

“Your lying”

“oh for fucks sake carmilla in what bubble are you living in. Laura no longer loves you, she probably never did. She engaged to a certain Danny Lawerence, some hotshot lawyer. She has forgotten about you”

“I need to go”

* * *

 

“Carm-sexy” Kirsch hollered from across the room when he saw Carmilla

“Puppydog, Red” Carmilla acknowledged both Kirsch and Lafontaine

“Hey sorry we’re late we would’ve been her earlier but Nicky here couldn’t decide on which donut she wanted more” Alex greeted

“It’s donuts come one, you can’t just pick one.” Nicky defended

“Ooo donuts… share some?” Laf requested

“Dig in” Nicky stated as she held the box open

They were all munching on their donuts when they realized Carmilla was acting strange

“Karnstein what’s on your mind?” Alex questioned

“Is she engaged?”

“What? Who are you talking about?” Nicky asked

“Laura. Is she engaged?” Carmilla re-stated the question

Everyone froze with half bitten donuts in their mouths. Unsure on how to explain to their friend that the love of her life is  currently engaged to someone else.

* * *

 


	3. Late Night Plans = Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically many things are confirmed. Laura and Carmilla meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to decide on a date to post new chapters to keep a consistency

CHAPTER 3: Late Night Plans = Reunions

Silence fell over them for about three minutes. Everyone with wide eyes and frozen features. Their stares wondered from Carmilla to each other trying to find something to say.

Carmilla chuckled aloofly “She is isn’t she, I’ve been a fool thinking she’d come back to me, thinking she’d still love me”

“Carmilla” Lafontaine was the first to talk “I…” she started before she was cut off by Carmilla

“No. I don’t need your pity.” Stated Carmilla

“We don’t fully pity you Karnstein” Nicky interjected

“That’s not what I was going to say” Lafontaine cleared

“Then what were you going to say” Carmilla questioned

“I was going to say that I know Laura, and I know she likes to stay safe even if it’s not what she loves not what her heart wants. She loves you but you’re not safe enough for her.”

“Safe enough?” Carmilla furrowed her eye brows

“You still follow your mothers commands Karnstein whether you want accept it or not” Alex pointed out

“I don’t I despise my mother, why would I listen to what she has to say?” Carmilla defended

“Because you’re afraid of her” Nicky stated

“If your mom threatens to hurt Laura because you decided to stay with her you would leave Laura for her own safety. Am I right?” Laf voiced

“oh she definitely would. Maybe that’s what Little nerd  hottie is afraid of, that she’ll end up getting hurt in the end. Now I get it” Kirsch said sheepishly

“Yeah that” Nicky answered

Everyone watched at Carmilla who had a look of realization which quickly turned into anger.

“And she couldn’t trust me. She didn’t love me enough to trust me. She chose to be a selfish immature girl and save her own heart but leave mines broken”

“yeah basically” Nicky stated, and received a hit from both Alex and Laf “oww what was that for? It’s true isn’t it”

 

* * *

 

 

_“Cupcake?” Carmilla called out_

_“In here” Laura answered and soon felt slender arms wrap around her waist from behind_

_“How was your day sweetheart?”_

_Laura turned to face Carmilla “Terrible my boss is still being terrible to me, and when I tried to rescue a cat from a tree it just scratched me, oh and I lost my phone as well”_

_Carmilla hummed in understanding “Explains why you didn’t answer my texts earlier”_

_Laura blushed and then her eyes flew open widely “You were texting me, oh my god I’m the worst girlfriend in the world, you must’ve been worried… wondering if I might’ve been lying somewhere in a ditch, which I wasn’t I was at work and completely clueless about the worry I could’ve been putting my girlfriend through.” She rambled_

_Carmilla simply chuckled and admired her girlfriend “It’s ok sweetheart” she said as she swooped down and kissed her girlfriend_

_Laura hummed into the kiss and took hold of Carmilla’s neck and pulled to deepen the kiss. Carmilla was the one to break the kiss due to the lack of oxygen, she rested her forehead against Laura’s_

_“I love you” Laura whispered against Carmilla’s lips_

_“I love you too Cupcake” Carmilla responded before reattaching her lips to Laura’s_

 

* * *

 

 

“Well I’d love to continue enjoying this night with you guys but I got to head home, Morello and I have plans.” Nicky announced

“Yeah I should head back to Perry as well” Laf stated

“Well I guess I better go too, I’m Nicky’s ride. Do you need a lift Laf?” Alex said as she stood up and gathered her things

“Yeah that’ll be nice, Perry would rip my head off if I would drive when I’ve been drinking” Laf responded

“Laf you can give me your car keys and I’ll drop it off at your house when I close the bar” Kirsch suggested

“Sure” Laf said as she threw the keys at Kirsch “Take care Karnstein

“I will Frankenstein, now head to betty crocker before she has a heart attack” Carmilla stated to her red headed friend

“I better not see you at the station tomorrow Karnstein” Nicky specified

“How else will I wish you a good morning and offer you a comb for that hair of yours” Carmilla replied with a smirk towards her friend with the untamed hair

“Fuck off” Nicky chuckled

And with that the three friends headed out of the bar.

 

* * *

 

 

“Larz” Danny said as to catch her fiancées attention

“Yeah” Laura replied without looking towards Danny

“You want to go out? Like tonight maybe to Kirch’s bar?” Danny suggested

“Yeah sure, I’ll go hit the shower real quick first”

“No problem I’ll go get changed” Danny stated as she leant towards her fiancée for a kiss

Laura hadn’t noticed this action and shot up off the couch and skipped towards the bedroom leaving Danny a little confused. Danny quickly shook off the feeling of hurt and got up to change. About an hour later they were both ready and heading out the door hand in hand towards Kisrch’s bar.

“Do you want to take the car?” Danny asked

“Nah, it’s just a twenty minute walk and the weather is amazing”

“ok”

“Don’t you think it’s funny how we are just heading to Kirsch’s bar at 11:00pm”

“Not really”

“oh well I do” Laura stated a little disappointed at not getting much reaction from Danny   

 

* * *

 

 

“Carmilla it’s just 11:00pm and you’re already pretty tipsy, the usual crowd hasn’t even arrived. There will be plenty of hot curious girls tonight its college night” Kirsch reasoned

“I only want one girl” Carmilla responded

“A girl you can’t have so just move on, make better of your life than just moping and pining over Laura”

“I know” Carmilla said and rested her head against the counter. “This counter is too cold for my forehead”

Kirsch chuckled and how innocent Carmilla can get when she’s consumed a certain amount of alcohol

“Yeah well it’s not meant for people to sleep on”

“It should be.”

“Shit”

“What?” Carmilla raised her head and realized Kirsch wasn’t talking to her at that moment but was directed towards the direction of the bar’s entrance. She turned her attention to that direction and felt her heart swell and her stomach flutter as she saw the girl she’s been in love with but hadn’t seen in four years. Yes the very blonde petite woman who could light up Carmilla’s dark world. Carmilla watched the woman in awe but felt her heart tug in sadness when she saw that the woman’s hand was linked to another, the hand of the current fiancée, the redheaded giantess. Certain giantess ducked down and whispered something into Laura’s ears which made her giggle. Carmilla felt a pang of jealousy at the thought that it isn’t her getting that reaction from her ex-wife. Her eyes sight followed the giantess which wasn’t hard as she headed to the bathroom. She then turned towards where the tiny goddess was left behind to find out she was no longer there.

“One beer and one bloody mary please” she heard a very familiar voice say beside her. She quickly turned and saw the person who was linked to that voice. Laura.

“Cupcake?” Carmilla shyly said

Laura quickly turned towards the direction of where the familiar nickname was said and saw the brunette staring at her. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of Carmilla.

“Carm. Hey”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four is already half way written :D


	4. Words without actions is like a town without people- empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of sex and reminiscing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapter updates in one day

CHAPTER 4: Words without Actions is like a town without people - Empty

“Hey” Carmilla said nervously

“Hey” Laura smiled while she felt her cheeks get warmer. She thanked that the room was slightly dark so Carmilla wouldn’t be able to see the blush forming. At least that’s what she thought.

Carmilla mentally cheered at the sight of Laura’s cheeks tinted with red. She stared admirably at the smaller woman. They both fell into silence as they examined one another. 

“How have you been?” Laura was the one to break the silence

“As good as someone can be I guess. You?”

“Good good. In hunt of a job lately so I’ve been stressed also. I mean I’ve been sending résumés to every company that has a vacancy but then I don’t get called back which then makes me wonder whether or not my résumé is good but it has to be I mean I am an English major and I had like many other people proof read it” Laura started to ramble but immediately stopped when she felt a hand hold her knee she immediately looked down towards the hand and felt her cheeks get really hot.

Carmilla immediately pulled her had but was glad to see the reaction she got. “Sweetheart I’m sure it’s perfect but a little tweak to it isn’t going to kill you.”

“Yeah I think your right” Laura smiled sweetly

“There you are I’ve been looking for you. Did you order the drinks” Danny interrupted as she directed the question towards Laura.

“Danny! Yeah I have. You should check again though” Laura said nervously

“Yeah ok I’ll go do that” with that danny turned towards the bartender and tried to get his attention to re order their orders.

“I should go” Carmilla said as she stood up she then leant towards Laura and whispered in her ear “It was nice to see you Laura” as she placed her hand high on Laura’s thigh.

 Laura’s breath hitched at the sensation of Carmilla’s hot breathes against her ear. She mentally cursed herself for that and for the blush she knew was creeping up her neck due to the familiar hand that was placed so close to her center.

“Yeah hope to see you again Carm” Laura whispered back as confidently as she could but immediately wanted to slap herself for saying that she wanted to see her ex again.

Carmilla smirked and winked at her “Maybe we shall cupcake, maybe” at with that she left.

Laura eyes watched Carmilla walk away and raked her eyes all over her body. She shivered at the thoughts that flooded her mind when she saw the leather pants and oh how she loved those leather pants. They fitted Carmilla so perfectly, showed off her ass in every right way.

“Who was that?” Danny interrupted Laura’s very non pg-13 thoughts

“Who” Laura squeaked

“The girl you were talking to”                             

“Oh just someone I haven’t seen in years.”

 “Ok, she seems uptight”

“She’s actually amazing, once you get to know her” Laura defended Carmilla and then questioned why she would do such a thing

“Sure. Laura Hollis the girl who tries to see the good in everyone. One of the things I love most about you”

Laura giggled but made no comment about it as her thought went back to the girl she had been married to.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night Laura found herself pinned to the door with Danny leaving a trail of hot open mouth kisses down her throat. Laura let go of a moan when Danny pressed her leg against her center.

“God I love you” Danny said in between each kiss

She then slipped her hand downwards and played with the hem of Laura’s shirt seeking permission from the tiny gay. Laura quickly nodded her head and the shirt was taken off her in seconds. Danny then went lower with her kisses and slipped her hands downwards to the button of Laura’s pants. She popped it open and slipped her hand inside immediately having her hand soaked with Laura’s wetness.

“Jesus Larz you’re so wet. What are you thinking of?”

Carmilla “Nothing”

Danny seemed to not pay much attention to the answer and with the free hand she unclasped Laura’s bra and took a perfectly plump and hard nipple into her mouth. Laura’s hand flew to take hold of red long hair as she moaned loudly.

“Room” she commanded before taking hold of Danny’s hand and leading her to the room.

She then pushed Danny on the bed and straddled her hips as she dipped down and placed marks on Danny’s stomach.

 

* * *

 

 

“Pipes. Pipes you here?” Alex whispered shouted

“Yeah” Piper responded groggily

“You were asleep? Sorry”

“It’s okay” Piper said as she stepped closer to Alex and wrapped her arms around her neck.

“Soo… when is Larry coming home?”

“Around 2 in the afternoon. Why?”

“Well it is just  one in the morning gives us plenty of time for many many interesting activities.”

“Ms. Vause how dare you insinuate that I do such activities I am merely and innocent blonde”

Alex rolled her eyes before crashing her lips against Pipers, and leading her into the room as the ripped off each other’s clothes. Hours later Alex rolled off Piper, and turned to look towards the clock.

“It’s almost four”

“Mhmm enough time to take a nap before you have to leave”

“I wouldn’t have to leave if someone would just get divorced”

“Alex… it’s harder than it seems ok. You wouldn’t understand”

“What wouldn’t I understand Piper? That you keep screwing me and tell me you love me yet you’re still married to that dweeb!”

“Can we not do this”

“Sometimes I feel like not doing anything with you”

“What is that supposed to mean”

“You know” and with that Alex rolled on her side facing away from Piper as a tear escaped.   

“I love you” Piper whispered

 

* * *

 

 

“Kirsch!”

“Baby!”

“I hate when you do that” SJ stated

“You love it the same way you love me” Kirsch grinned

“Who told you that lie” SJ teased

Kirsch dramatically put a hand against his chest over where his heart is to be. “Yup there goes my heart, shot, bleeding slowly”

“Idiot” SJ grinned as she walked towards him and slid her arms around his neck while he placed his hands on her hips.

“I’m your idiot”

“Only mine?”

“Only yours”

“Good” she said before she pulled him down to kiss him languidly. She moaned when he pulled her against him and gently lifted her up, she immediately wrapped her legs around him. He walked towards the counter and set her down into a sitting position while he was still in-between her legs. SJ took this chance to pull Kirsch closer using her legs and rolled her hips against him. She grinned when he moaned and bent his head to kiss her neck. She moaned and grinned when she felt her desired effect when she rolled one last time and discovered a harder bulge that wasn’t there before.

“Already turned on baby?”

“Mhm”

“Excellent now fuck me on this very counter in this very bar”

That was all kirsch needed to hear before he quickly opened his pants and pushed his pants down while Sj lifted her skirt and started to take her panties off. He then kissed her while slowly entering her, to swallow her moans.

“Faster” SJ pleaded

Kirsch started pounding into SJ at a really fast speed that had them climaxing in minutes.

“Again”


	5. Time Will Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hollstein Kiss <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg a Carmilla Movie guys. I'm so stoked :D We will still get more Hollstein action 
> 
> Sorry for taking long with this chapter, so as to ask for forgiveness I made it longer

CHAPTER 5: Time will tell

“Laura you got mail” Danny announced

“Mail? From whom?

“It’s a letter from Karnstein Enterprise,Inc. That name sounds familiar, where have I heard it before. Laur do you know?”

Laura’s eyes widened at the surname of her ex being mentioned and bolted to Danny taking the mail from her. When she took hold of the letter she looked towards Danny, who had a look of confusion she then smiled towards the tall woman and gave her a quick peck on the lips and bolted back to her room. She closed the bedroom door and inclined her back on it while she slid downwards to sit on the floor. She lifted the letter to eye level and kept staring at it. She stared at it for a good amount of time before she gained the courage to open and read it.

********************

Karnstein Enterprise, Inc.  
1123 L St #809  
San Diego, CA 92101  
+1 691-235-1587

October 24, 2016

Ms. Laura Hollis  
5035 Central Ave # F  
San Diego, CA 92103  
+1 619-230-1380

Dear Ms. Hollis,

It is with great pleasure to inform you that Karnstein Enterprise, Inc. is offering you the position of Chief Marketing Officer (CMO).  You are to be responsible for all marketing activities of the organization. As the Chief Marketing Officer you must possess the ability to quickly react to changing circumstances in the firm, and must shape the company's understanding of a particular product, sales strategy, or marketing idea. Another quality you must possess is to be a nexus of information.

If you are to accept the job you will be working hand in hand with the Chief Executive Officer (CEO)/Co-owner, Ms. Carmilla Karnstein. You will be earning a pay of $5500 a week not including bonuses and extra time payment. This will all begin on the 1st of November, 2016.

Karnstein Enterprise, Inc. would like to know if you will either accept or deny our offer no later than the 29th of October, 2016, in order to decide the date of your interview.

If any questions you are to call the number stated at the very beginning and simply state your name and you will be guided as to whom you are to ask questions.

Sincerely,

Karnstein Enterprises, Inc.

******************

“Holy Hufflepuff” Laura whispered as she leaned her head backwards to rest against the door.

After a few minutes of her just sitting on the floor and re-reading the letter she decided to get dressed and head to her best friend Perry and talk about the current situation.

“Yup a nice warm shower is very much welcomed at this moment” she said as she stood up

While rummaging through her closet for clothes she heard a faint knock on the bedroom door.

“Come in” she invited absent mindedly

“Hey” Danny said nervously “So what was that letter about”

“Oh urmm nothing important. I’ll tell you about it later but right now I’ll go take a shower and head out to help Perry out at the Café” Laura explained while holding up a blouse and pants to see if they match.

“Oh-kay, well I should head out to the firm, give me a kiss?”

After being satisfied with the clothes she had in her hands she turned towards Danny and tiptoed to give her a quick peck on the lips.

“Bye, be safe” she muttered before quickly entering the bathroom

 

* * *

 

 

“So let me get this straight. You met Carmilla at Kirch’s Bar rambled on about how you don’t have a job and now you receive a letter stating that the company she co-owns is offering you a job at a very decent pay” Laf ensured

“Yup pretty much” Laura clarified

“I think you should take it” Perry suggested which got both persons looking at her bewildered,

“You think I should work with Carmilla, my ex-wife”

“Well yeah. I mean it’s a safe job. You will always have her defending you so you can’t get fired because who would go against the CEO/Co-owner. Also sweetie I don’t see any other company offering you a job with a well-paying salary.” Perry reasoned

“I guess Per does have a point frosh. It is the safest job and with a good salary. What could go wrong” Laf interjected

“Oh sure what could possibly go wrong when working with your ex-wife while currently engaged”  

“Don’t be so hard on yourself frosh, not everyone learns to value the jewel they have.”

“Heyyy, that’s actually very mean to Danny”

“Sweetie we never did enjoy Danny’s presence. I mean you two are way too much alike it gives no excitement in your relationship.” Perry defended her partner.

“You guys are terrible”

“yeah yeah. What would you like frosh, cookies with hot chocolate or hot chocolate with cookies?”

“Hot chocolate with cookies” Laura giggled

“Coming right up” Laf voiced excitedly

“Do you think Laf will ever fully forgive me for breaking their best friend’s heart” Laura tentatively asked Perry

“Time will tell sweet heart, time will tell” Perry said as she wiped the counter

Laura groaned at the answer she got, she really hoped she would be forgiven by Laf. The frown was immediately replaced with a smile as she saw Laf approaching her with a plate of chocolate chipped cookies and a mug of hot chocolate.

“Here you go frosh, so you don’t die from sugar deficiency, although very unlikely but you can never be too safe” Laf grinned

“Thanks Laf”

“Laf sweetheart can you help me over here please” Perry shouted from somewhere in the kitchen

With that Laf headed towards Perry leaving a pensive Laura on her own.

* * *

 

 

**11:30PM**

“Hey” Danny greeted shyly as Laura walked into their apartment

“Hey!! You’re home already?”

“Yeah, I didn’t have much paper work today so I got to finish most and decided to just finish the rest here at home”

“Oh… cool”

“So where have you been?”

“I was at Perry’s and Lafontaine’s bakery for a while then I headed to Kirch’s Bar”

“In need of a drink huh”

“Yeah not having a job has been stressful, but I also went to talk to someone about a job offer”

“A job offer wow Laura that’s amazing, with who?”

“Karnstien Enterprise, Inc. they are offering me a job as CMO” Laura explained nervously hoping her fiancée wouldn’t recognize the name.

“Oh my god Laura that’s amazing you have to accept”

“I did, I have an interview Thursday and I begin working on the Monday”

“Two days to an interview, wow Hollis always knew you had it in you, that’s my girl” Danny grinned

Laura laughed nervously “yup that’s me, Laura ballsy Hollis”

“C’mere I think it’s time for you to get an award”

“Oh urrm meet me in the bedroom I have to go take a shower real quick, I have been sweating all day” Laura excused herself

“ohkay” Danny said dumbfounded 

Laura quickly opened her closet door picked any choice of clothing and headed to the bathroom quickly closing the door. She leaned on the door and closed her eyes.

“What are you doing Hollis” she whispered to herself, “You have a knack of getting yourself into messy situations”

With that Laura undressed herself and headed under the water after ensuring it was the perfect temperature. She let her tense muscles relax under the hot water and started thinking of what had just occurred a few hours ago.

 

 

**TWO HOURS EARLIER (9:30PM)**   

“Creampuff isn’t it nice to see you here again, stalking me now?” Carmilla smirked

“Shut up, Kirsch told me you’re here, we need to talk”

“I must thank the beefcake, what is there to talk about cutie”

“The job offer”

Carmilla hummed and took a sip of her beer “What about it?”

“I’d like to accept it”

“Really, I mean I didn’t think you would accept knowing I am related to it”

“Well yeah, I doubted it but it’s a really amazing offer, and I’m tired of just staying home and allowing Danny to bring home the money. I am a woman of my own. I mean I went through a list of pros and cons, which even Perry and Laf helped me with it. The list ended up with one Con which was working with you and it isn’t that you’re terrible to work with it just that it’ll be very; very awkward and I should probably shut up now because I’m rambling”

“Danny Lawrence? Lawyer at a family owned Law Firm named Lawrence Law Firm. Your current fiancée, am I right?”

“How do you know all of those things?”

“I am a very powerful person Laura; I can make or break anyone I want”

“Leave Danny alone Carmilla, she hasn’t done anything to you”

“I never said I was going to mess with Big Red, you wound at how you see me as, I am but mere human just with a little more advantages”

“I hate you”

“That’s not what you used to tell me, even quite the contrary don’t you remember sweetheart”

At this Laura looked straight into Carmilla’s eyes and saw a hint of sadness which made her chest painfully squeeze

“Carm…” Laura commenced before Carmilla spoke up cutting her off

“So how about some drinks to celebrate your new job”

“I haven’t even gotten the job yet; I still have an interview”

“oh please cupcake that’s just for show, you had the job from the beginning I am the one who asked for you”

“Oh. I mean I kinda figured that it was you to suggest me for the job but I didn’t think I would immediately have the job. Thanks Carm”

“Yeah Yeah no problem creampuff, so what do you drink?”

“Oh uurrmm a cuba libre please”

“Cuba Libre? wow cupcake new drinks, you have changed”

“Not really it’s just Lime juice added into rum and coke”

“okay, Why don’t you go find us a table and I’ll go order us drinks”

“oh yeah sure, I’ll go get one at the back since you don’t like being around much people”

“Yeah” Carmilla quickly turned on her heels trying to ignore the fact that her heart swelled at the thought that Laura still knew her. As she reached the bar she immediately saw her puppy-dog of a friend with his girlfriend giving each other heart eyes.

“Beefcake, SJ can you stop disgusting everyone and work” Carmilla smirked

“Don’t hate we saw how you looked at Laura just moments ago” SJ retorted

“I always knew I liked you best for Kirsch” Carmilla said

“Well good thing I am dating her, what can I get for you Carmilla?”

  “Give me a beer and a Cuba Libra for Laura”

“Sure thing angry hottie”

“So you and Laura hmm, what’s with that” Sara Jane questioned

“Just business related, plus we both are engaged to other people

“Isn’t that terrible for you”

“Shut up” Carmilla growled

“I will, just that Carmilla; there might be a reason as to why the universe brought you guys together”

“To be a bitch to me and my feelings”

“Here you go one cuba libre and one beer” Kirsch interjected

“Thanks beefcake put it in my tab”

Carmilla took the drinks and headed towards Laura thinking about what SJ had told her. She quickly replaced her pensive look to a smug as she caught in sight of Laura.

“Here you go creampuff”

“Thanks” Laura smiled “ Soo…”

“So”

“How was your day?”

“Peachy”

“oh”

“What did you do?”

“I do enjoy doing some physical activities when I have a break” Carmilla smirked suggestively

“Physical Activities?” Laura brows furrowed “Oh. OH!!” and with that Laura became crimson red

With that they settled into a comforting silence but after a few drinks Laura became very much in need to talk. They talked and talked for hours as if there had nothing to be awkward about. Carmilla laughed and smiled sincerely, something she hadn’t done since her divorce.

“You’re lying; you’re making this up this up. No way had that happened”

“I’m not making it up; I genuinely thought the kid needed a push for his bike to go. I didn’t think he was just learning to ride one and I didn’t expect him to end up in a ditch. I also didn’t expect for him to throw mud at me when I tried to help him out. I walked back to my hotel covered in mud” Laura defended laughing

“You have always fascinated me Cupcake”

They then sat their staring at each other while smiling.

“Ladies and Gentlemen! It is already 10pm so guess what?” Kirsch announced and the crowd cheered, “Karaoke night has officially begun”

“Caarrmm you should totally go up and sing”

“Not my thing creampuff”

“What do you mean not your thing, you love singing, come on sing at least one song”

“Fine but later on”

“Yeyyy”

After about five applause worthy and two screeching performances later, Laura became hesitant in Carmilla going to perform.

“Carm. Carm. Carm. Go next. Go next”

“I swear Laura your lucky you’re cute or else I would’ve left you here alone”

“but your taking forever to go” Laura whined

“To make you happy sweetheart, and for me to less likely kill you right here I’ll go after this person”

“Finallyyyy”

Carmilla stifled a laugh and rolled her eyes.

“Alright so would like to compete with that amazing performance done by…” Kirsch started realizing he didn’t know the person’s name

“Henry” The man filled in

“Henry! The performance done by Henry”

“Over here!” Laura shouted jumping up into a standing position pointing at Carmilla, “ She’ll perform”

“Alrite Carmilla!!!! Get your butt over here and sing us a song”

Hesitantly Carmilla stood up and walked over to the stage. She then went and spoke to the drummer and the guitarist. Slowly she turned towards the crowed and exhaled, then slowly walked up to the mike.

“Hey everyone hope you’re all having a good night, I’ll be singing Habits by Tove Lo”

The crowd cheered, some whistled, some applauded, and some shouted a mixture of words such as yeah, woo, you’re hot and fuck yeah. The guitarist then began strumming to the rhythm of the original song.

Oh oh, oh oh   
oh oh, oh oh

Everyone was mesmerized at how easily her raspy voice flowed to that simple starter. Carmilla smirked and took hold of the microphone pulling it out of its stand. The drummer and the guitarist then began a more upbeat tempo and Carmilla began to sing.

I eat my dinner in my bathtub  
Then I go to sex clubs  
Watching Freaky people gettin’ it on   
It doesn’t make me nervous   
If anything I’m restless  
Yeah I’ve been around and I’ve seen it all

 

I get home, I got the munchies  
Binge on all my twinkies  
Throw up in the bathtub   
Then I go to sleep  
And I drank up all my money  
Dazed and kinda lonely

 

The drummer then beat along to the line ‘You’re gone and I gotta stay’ and started into a much higher tempo along with the guitarist.

  
 High all the time   
To keep you off my mind  
ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh  
High all the time  
To keep you off my mind  
ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh  
Spend my days locked in a haze  
Trying to forget you babe  
I fall back down  
Gotta stay high all my life   
To forget I’m missing you  
ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

At the listening to that verse Laura’s heart tightened in guilt. Is that how Carmilla has spent her days after their divorce? What kind of high distracted her? Did Carmilla do drugs? Did she put her life in danger because of Laura? Laura’s mind was revolved around these questions that she didn’t realize Carmilla was finished with the song and heading towards her while everyone cheered and Kirsch made his way up to the stage to invite another contestant. Carmilla walked with a small smile, barely visible, while many congratulated her as she passed by. Laura was mesmerized at this sight, the sight that had made her fall in love with Carmilla. The way she stood higher, and prouder after she has song in front of a crowd and gotten a positive feedback. The way she always tried to hide her smile to protect her nonchalant façade. Laura’s heart swelled and a nest of butterflies erupted in her stomach when Carmilla met her eyes and grinned.

“Hey” Carmilla said once she reached Laura

 “Hey, umm I need to go to the bathroom”

“oh ok”

Laura quickly stood and rushed to the bathroom.

 

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER (10:45PM)**

“Hey angry hottie, where’s Laura?” Kirsch questions as he sat down across from Carmilla

“She went to the bathroom for about fifteen minutes now”

“Shouldn’t you check up on her?”

“I’m afraid she ditched me”

“She probably just doesn’t feel good, I’m sure she didn’t ditch you”

“I don’t want to intrude”

“Would you stop coming up with excuses and go check on your girl”

“She’s not my girl”

“She is, but you need to fight for her because right now you both are in a relationship with the wrong people”

Carmilla stayed staring at Kirsch and made no movement.

“If you don’t get up I’m going to carry you to do bathroom”

“You put an arm on me and you can say goodbye to a few of your limbs”

“Yeah yeah, you always say that but you love me too much to harm me”

“Don’t get too full of yourself beefcake”

Kirsch grinned when Carmilla got up and headed to the bathroom to check on Laura.

***

“Cupcake are you in here”

“Yeah”

“Are you feeli…”

Carmilla wasn’t able to finish her question before she was pinned against the bathroom door and have Laura kissing her. It was a heated kiss, she then felt Laura’s tongue sliding on her bottom lip and she granted it entrance. Laura wasted no time in letting her tongue enter Carmilla’s mouth which she then got a husky moan from Carmilla.

“I hate you” Laura mumbled against Carmilla’s lips

It was Laura’s turn to moan when Carmilla spun them around leaving her pinned against the wall and pressed a thigh against her center.

“You can hate me all you want Cupcake, as long as you continue with this”

Carmilla then broke from the searing kiss and attached her lips to Laura’s neck sucking on her pulse point.

“It’s not fair” Laura said in between moans

“What’s not fair sweet heart?”

“Everything, I’m engaged to Danny yet I’m here with you and completely enjoying it”

“Well we did always enjoy ourselves when together sweetheart, but if you mention Xena it’ll kill the mood” Carmilla said before placing hot open mouth kisses on Laura’s collar bone. Laura took hold of Carmilla’s face and brought it back up for another searing kiss.

“I’m sorry, I can’t do this” Laura whispered against Carmilla’s lips

“Why not”

“Because I’m engaged”

“That didn’t stop you in the beginning did it” Carmilla re-attached her lips to Laura’s neck.

“Carm” Laura whined through a moan, “I need to go” she asserted while pushing Carmilla away and turning towards the door. She was almost out the door when a hand took hold of her wrist and pulled her back in.

“The job is still yours if you want it”

“I do thank you” She gave Carmilla one last peck on the lips “I’m sorry about hurting you”

“I’m used to being hurt by those who claimed they love me” Carmilla responded huskily.

**11:10PM**

Laura decided to walk home to get some fresh air and calm her nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Habits(Stay high) by Tove lo was used as was mentioned in the story 
> 
> I had been listening to the song all day because i love Tove Lo and i then decided to incorporate it into the story.
> 
> Also I'd like to thank those who left me comments meant a lot


	6. Exes and oh's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries but i think the title should give more or less an idea
> 
> Yes i did take the title from the song exes and ohs by Elle King :D

CHAPTER 6: Exes and oh’s

“Alex, Piper you guys ready for a party?” Laf questioned as she sat down at their table in the restaurant

“Laf what are you talking about?”

“Oh my dear Alex I am talking about the biggest, scariest Halloween party yet that Perry and I are going to host”

“You said that last year and it wasn’t exactly scary, a five year old laughed at your supposed scary clown” Piper pointed out taking a fry from Alex’s plate

“Well this year we have Carmilla helping us out so yeah and she hired some special guys to help out”

“Yeah there’s more hopes now, No offense but you and Perry are the least scariest people I know” Alex mentioned

Piper giggled when Laf made a gesture of offense “When is it?”

“This Saturday”

“Today is Wednesday, we have three days to find a costume, this is going to be impossible; why tell us till now?”

“Well urm I sort of forgot with the whole helping Carmilla with the whole Laura situation”

“Aren’t they going to start working together? I mean I had crossed over her name for some interviews I have to do for tomorrow” Piper spoke up while poking around her food.

“I keep forgetting you work with Carmilla” Laf stated

Piper laughed “Well thankfully she offered me the job, who knows what sucky job I would have right now”

“Carmilla actually helps everyone out, I mean she ensures your little Café here doesn’t get messed with, she got Piper here get a job and she helped me out in a drug transporting failure”

“Yeah Silas Café won’t ever go out of business thanks to her, wait you still run your drug business?”

“Yeah why want me to hit you up with some crack” Alex winked

“Actually yeah, Perry wants to do some special treats”

“I got you, free of cost as well. Let me just text Cubra”

“Who’s cubra?”

“He’s Alex’s face in the business. It’s her business but he goes to negotiations while she just manages money and stays on the down low” Piper explained while she pulled Alex’s plate of fries in front of her.

“Yeah so if he gets caught, the business can continue as usual while we find a way to get him out” Alex added before staring between Piper and her fries.

“Aaahh, well thanks for the uurrmm Special Leaves but I better get back in the kitchen to help out Perr, see you guys Saturday”

“No problem, I’ll have someone take you it on Friday, Is that okay?”

“Yeah yup perfect”

Laf then spun around on the heel of their feet and headed towards the back. Alex watched her red haired friend leave, after they were out of sight she then spun towards Piper.

“Thank you for eating the fries I didn’t want” she said her voice dripping in sarcasm.

“They’re really good, you should have some”

“That was the plan sweetie”

Piper then grinned and offered Alex a fry which was gratefully eaten with a smile.

“So what are you going as?”

“What?”

“For the Halloween party what are you going as?”

“Oh I don’t know, whatever I find at this point of time”

“We can go costume shopping together”

“Sure, we can go after we’re done here”

“Excellent”

They both went back into their quite state they were before smiling at each other as Piper fed Alex a fry every once in a while. Alex evebtually decided to eat the abandoned spaghetti instead and let Piper enjoy the fries.

 

* * *

 

 POV Carmilla

She kissed you, she actually kissed you. Her lips were still as soft as you remember them. Her scent still the same and still as intoxicating to you as before. The way her lips glided perfectly against yours. They way her buddy fit perfectly with yours like two pieces of a puzzle meant for each other. Your heart swelled while your stomach churned in the feeling you only get for her. One kiss, it’s all it took for you to be hers again, yet she still wasn’t yours, she doesn’t want to be yours. She left you in the bathroom alone, and it hurt you. It killed you to watch her leave again.

You’re currently in your office signing papers that are needed for a negotiation. You’re sitting in the exact same place your father used to sit, the exact same office. The exact same office that everyone feared to enter but to you and your brother, Will, it was the place where you spent one on one time with your father. You had never imagined yourself sitting here; you had always enjoyed making music. Your father admired your passion, you could see it in his eyes as you used to sing along to songs on the radio, he had bought you your first guitar. He was everything to you; he was your protector, your role model, your King.

You can still remember the time when you were out back playing with Will in the sand box, when you saw police men approaching your front door. You were ten, will was eight and you both froze in place watching as the officers got closer to the door. When the door bell was rung you guys quickly went inside to see what they wanted. Your step mother, Maman, Will’s biological mother approached the door and greeted the Officers, gesturing them to walk into the guest room and sit down. They had told your mother that your father was involved in a shooting incident, the killers fled the scene immediately, and they were never found. Maman’s face showed no emotion, it was cold and frigid; she thanked the officers and walked them out.

You never visited the office after his death; you never heard his laugh at the end of the hall. Your king was gone. He was no longer there to support you in your music. At the age of sixteen you learned that you had inherited a huge sum of money along with the company. Will had also inherited money and the yacht, along with another small business. Maman had inherited a little amount of money, she became immensely furious. After some research you had learned your father had a child out of wedlock, Mattie, she was about four years older than you. She was of darker complexion but your sister none the less. You learned that she had also inherited a house and money as well.

Mattie had reached out to you one day. Telling you she knew something about the murder of your father. You quickly met her out of state to discuss the matter. She brought up her points on the table, all the information she had gathered. You did the same and for weeks you both worked on it together at the end all the evidence pointed to one person, Lilita; Maman. You were shocked and then you went back to her behavior after receiving the news of your father’s death, she showed no sadness, no grieving. Mattie had allowed you to stay at her apartment for that week. Ever since then you became close, you both went partying and dancing and shared stories about your father.

_“You have to study and take the company, you can’t leave it to your mother” Mattie said one night that you had told her about you inheriting the company._

_“I’m not exactly fond of that career”_

_“It’s what father wanted you to do, yeah he loved that you followed your dreams but you can still pursue music while owning the company”_

_“Lilita wants me to give over the company to her”_

_“You can’t do that”_

_“I know; I know… Well I got to go I’m meeting up with Laura for dinner”_

_“She is pure trouble Kitty”_

_“She’s not, Oh by the way Will said he’s coming over to see you later”_

_“and here I’ll be”_

You were taken out of your thoughts by a knock on the door.

“Come in”

“Hello kitty, ready for lunch?” Mattie smiled

“Mattie what are you doing here, I thought you were in Miami today”

“Well I should be but the meeting was no longer necessary so I decided to come pay a visit to my dear sister”

“I can see that” you grin

“Shall we head to lunch; William said he’d meet us at Silas Café”

“You already called Will?”

“Of course darling, today is the day we siblings catch up”

“Well it’s a good thing I’m starving”

With that you both head out linked by having your arms hooked to each other.

***

“Kitty!!! Mattie!!!” William joyfully greeted his sisters

“William” Mattie greeted

“Willy Boy” You smile and wrap him in a hug

“Who is you companion William?” Mattie asked gesturing to the young man sitting beside Will

“Oh this is um, my boyfriend Kevin”

Kevin quickly stood up and shook Mattie’s hand then yours “Pleasure to meet Will’s family” which both you and Mattie returned with a tight lipped smile.

“Well I’m famished, shall we order something to eat” Mattie spoke up

“Hey guys what can I get for you?” Laf greeted, “Oh by the way you are all invited to the Halloween Party me and Perry are throwing this Saturday with Carmilla’s help”

“Guilty as charged” You mumble

Everyone stifled a laugh at that and proceeded to order their meals. After a while you all got your food and ate in silence due to Will unexpected guest.

“Well that was excellent but I have to head out, I have some papers to finish signing” You speak up, “Lunch is on me”

“I should head out as well, I have some cases to go through” Mattie explains

“Here you go I think this should cover everything” You say as you set a hundred dollar bill on the table “See you later will” you say before leaving.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Laura have you seen my gym bag?” Danny asked from inside the room

“Isn’t it under the bed?”

“I’ll go check”

“Is it?”

“Yeah, thank you” Danny then headed out the room door gave Laura a quick peck and left.

“Huh, That’s weird”

Minutes after Danny left there was a knock on the door. Laura slowly stood up detaching herself from the sofa. The knock became louder and more urgent.

“I’m coming”

Laura then quickly made her way towards the door and opened it to her surprise Carmilla was met on the other side.

“Hey” Carmilla shyly said

“Hey, Come in” Laura said as she stepped aside to let Carmilla in”

“Thanks, I see ginger giant just left”

“Yeah she’s headed to the gym”

Carmilla only hummed in understanding.

“What do you want Carm?”

 “I came to tell you that you’re invited to a Halloween party by Perry and Lafontaine”

“Thanks but I hate to burst your bubble but Perry had already texted me”

“Oh, well a personal invitation is better than an invitation via text”

“I guess so”

Carmilla simply smiled and looked down at the floor with her hands in her pockets

“So how’s the engagement going?” Carmilla asked still not looking at Laura

“Good good, you know we’re happy”

“Soo about the bathroom incident, what was that about?”

“Oh um it was simply a slip and well Carm you are insanely hot, but it was a onetime thing”

“A onetime thing?”

“Yeah”

“Bummer” Carmilla said with a smirk. While Laura attempted to stop the smile she knew was on her face.

“So how about a movie, I mean Danny won’t be back until in about two hours from now and if she were to reach while you’re still here it’s not like she recognize you because she doesn’t know you. I’ve just mentioned about once or twice too her”

“So I’ve been mentioned to the fiancée huh” Carmilla said all too smugly

“Oh shut up, so movie or not” Laura asked trying to hide the blush she felt crawling up her neck

“I’d be delighted to watch a movie with you Cupcake”

***

“Isn’t that the same fox from her childhood?”

“Carm be quite”

“An elephant owns an ice-cream shop, never thought I’d see the day”

“Carm shut it”

“Why can’t a bunny be a cop? That’s stupid”

“Oh my god carm if you don’t shut up I’m going to strangle you”

“Kinky cupcake I see” At that Carmilla received a pillow to her face, “Ok I should’ve seen that one coming”

They fell back into a silence and watched the movie. After about twenty minutes into the movie Carmilla spun around and laid her head on Laura’s lap.

“The damn bunny did a better job that all those imbecilic idiots”

“Well yeah, she was more determined and she loved her job.”

“Well I should head out before Xena arrives”

“Oh ok”

“See you Saturday creampuff”

“Yeah Saturday, I’ll walk you to the door”

They both got up and stretched before walking towards the door. When at the door Laura opened it and held onto the door knob.

“Well I guess this is goodbye”

“Yeah bye”

Yet no one made another move. Not Carmilla to leave. Nor Laura in kicking her out, they just stared at each other.

“So Saturday” Laura broke the silence

“Saturday” Carmilla replied without budging

“Yup and here we go” Laura groaned before closing the door and crashing her lips against Carmilla’s. After ten minutes Carmilla finally left the building with slightly swollen lips.

 

* * *

 

 

“How about if we go dressed as M&M’s”

“How about No”

“Oh come on Alex, co-operate with me”

“Piper your ideas are terrible so far, and I haven’t seen a good costume yet”

“You’re no fun”

“Oh we both know that’s a lie”

“Come on; let’s go check over in that store”

After an hour of searching for costumes they finally decided on a costume.

“Finally” Alex sighed in relief

Piper simply rolled her eyes.

“How about we go for some ice cream?”

“Yeah sure”

They both got their ice-creams; Alex got chocolate and Piper got Oreo, and as usual Piper ate more of Alex’s one than her own.

“Ok what’s bothering you Alex?”

 “Nothing”

“It’s clearly not ‘nothing’, what is it”

“Are you taking Larry to the party?”

“oh um, I’m not sure actually, I mean maybe”

Alex simply nodded and stood up picking up her things.

“Where are you going?”

“Anywhere that’s not here, Do me a favor Piper and don’t talk to me until you are a single woman, I’m tired of being your mistress”

“Alex come-on”

Alex simply ignored and left disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

 

 

**THURSDAY**

“Hello Wilson”

“William, what brings you here?”

“My boyfriend decided to try out a new bar and he hadn’t been at Lophi’s so I decided to bring him here”

“So boyfriend huh, soon he’ll just become ex number thirty five is it?”

“Oh please Wilson don’t get all jealous just because there has been five more after you”

“Dude not cool, no one knows we dated don’t be announcing it now”

“I’m not, plus who would’ve heard me over this music”

“You can really see the similarities between you and Carmilla, both enjoy being nonchalant, and so many features are alike, it’s weird because you guys are from different mothers”

“Yes and that leaves us with the same father, Karnstein blood is quite recognizable”

“Right”

“Well I better head to my boyfriend who is waiting for me, maybe you can give me a tour of the back of this bar of yours someday soon” William winked

“Not likely bro, I have SJ now”

“The more the merrier”

***

“Danny I should really start getting ready for the interview” Laura said through strangled breaths.

“Oh come on, a few more minutes of this won’t hurt” Danny teased as she blew some hot air against Laura’s hardening nipple.

“Not really, you said that about thirty minutes ago and I only have twenty minutes till the interview”

“Uggh fine” Danny groaned before rolling off Laura

“Thank you” Laura quickly pecked Danny and scrambled all around the room before heading into the bathroom.

Laura took about fifteen minutes in the shower before quickly getting out and dressing up. She quickly made it to the door and headed to her car. She managed to arrive at the office only ten minutes late; with that she practically ran-walked into the building and was greeted by a young slim blonde who presented herself as Betty. She had told her that her interviewer was currently in a meeting, so she wouldn’t notice her tardiness. At this Laura blushed furiously, and started rambling about how she usually is never late but she was helping out her friend in a task and completely lost track of time.

“I mean I am always and I mean always on time; even maybe early as well most of the time” Laura finished her rambling

Betty simply giggled “Thank you for that interesting explanation, it’ll be fun to see you here; you’re cute and maybe we could go for coffee once in a while”

“Oh coffee yeah sure, I mean it would be nice since I don’t know many people here and stuff” 

Betty grinned and then licked her lips an act that Laura didn’t miss.

“So are you single?” Betty asked out of the blues

“Oh urmm” Laura blushed and looked towards her hand to notice that her engagement ring was missing when she was about to answer there was someone else joining them.

“Betty isn’t there something you should be doing apart from trying to get yourself laid” asked a raspy voice that Laura immediately recognized.

“Ms. Hollis please do follow me” Carmilla directed to Laura and spun walking away from the women.

Laura just kept staring in awe, and stayed frozen in place. She stayed like this for about ten seconds before Carmilla turned towards her and had an arched eyebrow.

“We don’t have much time Ms. Hollis, I suggest you start walking and follow me”

At that Laura blushed and quickly walked towards Carmilla catching up to her. They walked in silence as Laura’s eyes roamed the hallways they passed, people talking on phones, people eating some donuts in the kitchen area. Laura then realized that they were simply walking down one long hallway away from the other sections. A more secluded area, at the end of the hallway stood a large dark mahogany double door. Carmilla opened the door with ease and held it open for you to enter.

“You can take a seat cupcake”

“Oh thanks. So are you the one who’s going to interview me?” Laura asked as she headed towards the chairs”

“Oh no, that is Ms. Chapmans job, but she is currently busy at the moment so instead of leaving you there so Betty flirts with you I brought you here”

“Jealous much” Laura teased poking her tongue out

Carmilla simply smirked but made no comment, but only headed to the leather seat which was across the desk and sat down. After about twenty minutes of Laura just sitting there squirming in her seat while Carmilla went over paper work, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in”

“Hey sorry I’m late” a short blonde entered the door in a very formal white attire, she then turned to face Laura “You must be Ms. Laura Hollis; I’m Piper Chapman the person who will be interviewing you, please follow me”

Carmilla watched as they honey brown blonde along with the very blonde woman left. She then smirked and redirected her attention to the papers in front of her. About thirty minutes later there was a soft knock on the door followed by the creak made by the door as it slowly opened. In came a familiar honey brown blonde with a huge smile on her face and a chocolate covered croissant.

“I see you found the kitchen with the chocolate fountain, which for information cupcake is only reserved to few”

Laura immediately frowned “I didn’t know I just saw it plus Piper had told me about it and I just had to check it out and it’s like super awesome, but I swear it’ll be my last time there I really didn’t know it was only for certain people.”

Carmilla chuckled “It’s okay cupcake, plus you are the CMO now your allowed access to there, plus I am very fond of my new cmo, she might be able to get away with almost anything”

Laura blushed and made her way towards Carmilla. She then straddled Carmilla in her chair, and gave the brunette a kiss which was immediately reciprocated and even deepened.

“Thanks Carm”

“No problem cupcake” Carmilla smirked before pulling Laura back in for another kiss.

After a while of smooching between the two exes Laura pulled away with a frown.

“I really am a terrible person”

“Why do you say that cupcake”

“I’m engaged Carm, and I’m here kissing my ex which you should hate me for breaking your heart”

“I can never hate you” Carmilla whispered before locking lips with Laura

“What about Danny?” Laura sighed, “Also aren’t you engaged as well Carm?”

Carmilla groaned “I am very much indeed cupcake, but I mean my engagement is only an agreement to get my mother of the company for good. Plus there isn’t anything between me and Ell”

“Oh, so it literally just me being terrible, I mean Danny deserves better; you deserve better”

“You are my better, and you could always just cancel the engagement with Xena”

“It’ll break her”

“So…”

“You’re terrible”

“We have established that many years ago, now can we go back to that interesting activity where your lips are connected to mine”

“Yeah” Laura grinned before gently connecting her lips with the one’s of the woman she is currently straddling.

******

“Hey how did the interview go?” Danny asked as soon as Laura walked through the door

“Amazing, how about your day?”

“It was good, I got a new client; she’s getting divorced from her husband, I really am sorry for that guy he must be devastated”

Laura felt a pang of guilt in her chest but forced a smile when Danny looked at her.

“Yeah maybe”

“Well I should head to the gym, see you later larz” Danny quickly picked up her bag and went through the door.

Minutes after Danny had made her exit Laura heard the door open, “Forget something?” she asked without turning towards the direction of the sound.

“You tell me” a raspy voice drawled, sending a shiver down Laura’s spine and a grin on her face.

“Carm, what are you doing here?”

“Well I believe Clifford is no longer here so how about a movie”

“Sure, I’ll get the popcorn go pick a movie”

The movie session turned into a make out session instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, please don't kill me for separating Alex and Piper. Comments are very much appreciated :D


	7. A Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby mention. SOMEONE IS PREGNANT :D a couple is expecting. Carmilla and Laura are in deep trouble ... Piper is being an annoying ex to Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is a short chapter but i figured i rather post a new chapter than further delay the story. Hope you like it :)

_** CHAPTER 7: A CLOSE CALL ** _

  **FRIDAY**

Pipes (10:40am): Hey   
Pipes (11:30am): I just saw an orange jumpsuit and it reminded me of you  
Pipes (2:00pm): Are you seriously still mad at me?  
Pipes (2:01pm): Alex?!?!  
Pipes (2:02pm): Answer me  
Pipes (2:05pm): At least so I know you’re alive  
Alex (2:10pm): I’m alive and deleting your number  
Pipes (2:11pm): She lives!!! Are you still mad?  
Pipes (2:15pm): Alex, answer me. I miss you L  
Pipes (2:20pm): Please answer me   
Pipes (2:30pm): <3

Alex groaned as she rolled onto her stomach and covered her head under a pillow.

“Can’t she just leave me alone? Let me mope in peace”

“Apparently not, Can you mute the damn phone?” Carmilla growled

“Fine,” Alex stretched for her phone and put it on silent

“You should still go to the party tomorrow. You’ve already wasted money on that costume of yours, the least you could do is put it into good use”

“Piper will be going to that party; she’ll probably even take Larry”

“More reason to put on that sexy costume and flaunt your assets. Torture her because she can’t touch” Carmilla smirked

“I like how you think Karnstein” Alex smirked equally

“Great. Now that that’s settled can we watch a damn movie and enjoy ice-cream.”

“Yeah sure”

They were half way through a scary movie when there was suddenly a strong grip on both girls’ shoulders with a loud ‘Boo’. Popcorn went flying into the air as both girls shrieked and scrambled to stand on their feet. Poussey erupted into a fit of laughter as she tumbled over the back of the couch and landed lying face down.

“Fuck, Poussey! You almost gave us a heart attack” Alex groaned

“How did you get in here?” Carmilla questioned

“I do live here if I recall and I have an extra key,” Poussey answered after she caught her breath after laughing the wind out of her.

“You’re a fucking cunt” Carmilla growled as she lifted Poussey’s feet and sat on the couch where she once was.

“A very gay one that is.”

At that everyone erupted into laughter. After about twenty minutes of chatting they all went back to continue watching movies.

 

* * *

 

 

“Nicky!!! What have I told you about leaving your clothes on the floor” Lorna shouted

“Only when you tear it off from me” Nicky commented

“Sometimes I question why I accepted your engagement proposal”

“You don’t mean that do you?” Nicky asked with clear hurt in her voice.

Lorna then turned to look at her and saw Nicky’s sad eyes. She walked towards Nicky and cupped her face with her hands and kissed her slowly.

“Of course not” she assured when she pulled away, “now can you please pick up your clothes and put them in their correct place”

“Yes ma’am”

“It’s like having a child. The funny part is we’re actually expecting one”

“Yes we are” Nicky grinned “Then I can teach her my ways”

“Please don’t, I can barely handle you”

“I’m helping you learn how to deal with a mini me” Nicky teased

“I am going to die with two of you, especially if a mini you will be even more hyper”

“All I heard was yada yada yada I will enjoy being in charge of two hyper people”

“You are unbelievable, now hurry up we got to go to my mother’s later on”

“Yes chief”

“You should call me chief more often when we’re having sex, it’s very sexy”

“Chief chief chiefity chief chief”

“Aaaannnndd you killed it”

 

* * *

 

 

Carmilla (11:00pm): Where are you?  
Laura (11:01pm): In my house   
Carmilla (11:02pm): What are you wearing?  
Laura (11:03pm): Clothes  
Carmilla (11:04pm): What type?  
Laura (11:05pm): A white tank top white a navy shorts. Why?  
Carmilla (11:06pm): Is Xena home?  
Laura (11:08pm): Danny, and no she isn’t she has some things to do at the office  
Carmilla (11:12pm): How long will she take?   
Laura (11:20pm): For about an hour more. Why so much questions?  
Laura (11:25pm): Carm?

Suddenly there was a knock on Laura’s door, she wasn’t expecting anyone so she slowly got up and headed to the kitchen for a weapon. There was another knock which made Laura jump so she quickly took a spatula and headed to the door. When she got to the door, there was another knock.

“Who is it?”

“I got called to come check on a faulty wire here in this apartment?” responded a makeshift deep voice

“We don’t have a faulty wire”

“Maybe if I can go check then I’ll verify that” the voice responded a little annoyed

Laura slowly opened the door and felt a relief washed over her when she saw a very familiar brunette with her signature smirk.

“A spatula? Cutie, really?”

Laura blushed “It was a blind choice; I just quickly took something to act as a weapon”

“Suurree”

“What are you doing here?”

“I decided to come and see if you were being honest about your attire”

“Well as you can see I was”

“That I can see” Carmilla purred as her eyes roamed slowly over Laura’s full body length

Laura squirmed under the intense gaze “Do you want to come in?”

“I’d be delighted”

As soon as Carmilla was inside; Laura was pinned against the door and having lips attached to hers in a fierce kiss. When time came for the necessity of oxygen Carmilla attached her lips to Laura’s neck. She especially nipped on Laura’s pulse point knowing it would elicit a moan from the smaller gay.  Carmilla’s hands found the hem of the blonde’s blouse and made their way underneath. They trailed upwards feeling the toned skin underneath getting goosebumps in return. When she could feel the hem of the bra she scratched downwards until the pants limited the rest of the skin; she received a throaty moan at this action. She then lifted Laura to wrap her legs around her while Laura buried her hands into dark curls. Laura cupped the brunette’s face and lifted it to face her. Laura smiled before stooping down and kissing the brunette, the brunette’s tongue then asked for entrance which was gratefully granted. Both girls moaned as their tongues fought for dominance. Carmilla’s hand travelled downwards until it was able to cup the blonde’s center which elicits a load moan.   

“God I missed that sound” Carmilla huskily said

They were about to reconnect their lips when suddenly they heard the jingling of keys and the fiddling of the door knob. They both instantly froze.

“Shit Carm you need to hide”

“I kind of don’t, she doesn’t know who I am”

“True, but you could bring me down”

“Right”

At the very precise moment that Laura was on the floor the door swung open. Both women died a little inside at seeing who had interrupted their very steamy make-out session.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will be very much appreciated so i know if i should continue with this fanfic :D It's 2:50am right now and i got to be up at 6:45am to get ready for school


End file.
